wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Cats Spend The Day In New York City (Book three in the Warriors Cats Go To New York Spoof Series)
NOTE: All of the others were short stories and I wanted to do something longer. So this is a longer story, about a whole DAY in New York for them, as well as being in the hotel. This is before the the battle, in The Last Hope so Hollyleaf and Firestar are still alive, and Mousefur. And in this, an so called AU Hollyleaf came back BEFORE Longtail was killed by the tree, and Dove and Ivy got there Warriors Names early I guess. But yeah, it is sad that some of the main characters are dead now, but at least they got to go to New York City first. Wait, nevermind I have a better idea, these cats have come down from StarClan with the live cats, I mean to join them in there trip. So, these are dead cats in New York CIty kind fo strange, but I think it is kind of cool. Starring The same cast from the last two books so you can look there, since I don't want to name them all again. Firestar: This is so bad! Jayfeather could always see, AND the others left us! AND we have to pay so much money!!!!! Graystripe: How much money is it? Firestar: It is $5000 for the whole month! Graystripe: That is a pretty good price for all that time....can we pay for that? Firestar: Pay for that? There is a good chance we could. *Looks for money* Do you have another $1000 I only have $4000 and we coud use a bit more. Graystripe: That is a lot of money. *Looks for money* Here, this is all I have. *Hands a 5 $100 to Firestar* Firestar: That is still not all the money we need. Anybody else have money? Ivypool: Money? I have some! *Hands over 5 $100 to Firestar* Firestar: This is all the money we need! Yes! Yes! I have done it! We can stay here! Person: Only if you don't yell. I don't allow loud cats in my hotel. Wait, I don't allow any cats n my hotel! Firestar: Come on! Not now! We are paying so much money! Person: If you must stay, then I won't make you leave. We have no pool, and no food, in this hotel at all. You are room 500 on floor 7 enjoy. And please please if you ned help, do not call any of us. Firestar: What does 'call' mean? Like on a phone? We won't do that! We can handle this without help! Can't we? Other Cats: That is, we kind of can...yup....no....yeah....no Swiftpaw: *Comes in from who knows where* Which one are we meant to answer? Firestar: Answer yes Everyone but Ivypool: Answer yes! Ivypool: Have any of you ever read this? It is great! Firestar: How do we get to our rooms? Person: There is this thing called the life that might work. Firestar: And where would we find that? Person: Try right over there, where we have ''the lifts Firestar: Makes sense. Lionblaze: How do we use that? Jayfeather: Maybe press that? Dovewing: Which one? Graystripe: Try the one that points down Hollyleaf: But aren't we going up? Graaustripe: The roomkey says floor 13 but this is floor one so I guess you are right we need to go up Hollyleaf: Then maybe we should press the thing that says up? ~Presses the button~ Firestar: Which floor do you think? Hollyleaf: The roomkey says floor 13 so we should try that. Firestar: Let me see.....there is no floor 13 sorry. Hollyleaf: But there ''has ''to be, that's what our roomkey says on the card! Firestar: Take a look! There is floor 12 and then floor 14 there is no floor 13 we need a new card. Person: Can I help? Frestar: Take a look at this card, floor 13 there is no floor 13 just floor 12 and then 14 we need a new card. Person: THIS IS BAD! YOU FOUND ME OUT!!! I mean....Sorry, no idea how that happened I guess I will give a real...I mean a better..key, how about floor 14 instead we have that. Firestar: If you must, come on everyone back on the lift! Hollyleaf: Why did we put ''him ''in charge? Firestar: Since I am ldeader! Jayfeather: To be fair, you are also dead to tell the truth Lionblaze: But Hollyleaf is too! We are putting that to one side, and having a nice trip so we can enjoy it. Hollyleaf: What room does tit have on the card? Firestar: It says room 12 I hope they have that. Graystripe: It is here! Right here! Come one! ~The cats go into the room that the card says~ Graystripe: This place is great! Come on! Firestar: So ''that ''is way we had to pay! Jayfeather: What? I can'tsee this hotel room! Lionblaze: What? But you just said that you ''could see things and were just pretending you were blind! Jayfeather: Oops. Sorry I forgot. This room is so cool! Ivypool: Wow, how is he gonna live through this.... Firestar: Sorry Ivypool, we are no danger Dovewing: Firestar she is reading that book... Firestar: If you don't put that book down now, you are grounded! ~A group of cats enter the hotel room~ Hey! It's me Swiftpaw! A voice said. What how are you here Swiftpaw? Aren't you dead right? Sandstorm asked, Swiiftpaw: So, I am from the past! You know. Firestar: Let's go to New York City! Ivypool: This is amazing! Dovewing: Put your Eyes on the Thunderpath! Firestar: Let's go to the Plaza! Graystripe: How about we go to that place with the big tree instead? Firestar: AWWW.......But I wanted to go to the Plaza! Hollyleaf: How about tree first, Plaza later? The tree sounds better then the Plaza...... Cats that aren't Firestar: Agreeed! Firestar: This is unfair! ~At the tree place~ Hollyleaf: Come and look at the size of that tree! Who knew trees could be so big like that????? Category:Spoofs Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Warriors Cats Go To New York Spoof Series By Wolf